


Joyrider

by AnonDude



Series: JayTim works [1]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bondage, Bottom Tim Drake, Bottoming from the Top, Breeding, Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, Creampie, Dom Tim Drake, Established Relationship, Kink Negotiation, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Prostate Massage, Riding, Shameless Smut, Sub Jason Todd, Top Jason Todd, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:13:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27197656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonDude/pseuds/AnonDude
Summary: Jay needs to be tied up and taken for a ride.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Series: JayTim works [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024861
Comments: 13
Kudos: 188





	Joyrider

"Hey baby boy," was all Tim heard before Jason was right beside him, tilting his head up with a hand under his chin and kissing him. He hadn't heard Jason let himself into the apartment or come into the room, and he knew there was no way Jason hadn't done that on purpose. He'd have to have a talk with him about sneaking up on him later, but for now Tim couldn't really complain about the results.

Jason slowly pushed him back against the bed with his other hand against his chest, and Tim's eyes slid shut, his mouth opening against Jason's automatically as Jason crawled on top of him, settling between his legs, which had fallen open. Tim finally let his phone fall from his hand to the bed beside them and knotted his hand in the back of Jason's hair, pulling him in closer, kissing him harder for a few endless moments before pulling away just enough to speak.

"Hi," he panted, a grin stealing over his face.

Jason grinned back, giving him another quick kiss. " _Hi_."

"Seems like you've got plans for the afternoon, huh?"

"You could say that. I'm not too picky about particulars, if you have any ideas."

A vivid mental image pushed its way into Tim's mind, and before he could even think about it, he blurted out, "Let me tie you up."

Jason raised an eyebrow, and Tim blushed. They'd never done this before, but fuck, Tim couldn't help thinking it would be really hot.

"Yeah?" Jason asked.

" _Yeah_." Tim was unable to keep the want out of his voice despite his embarrassment.

"Sure, then," Jason said, intrigued by how into the idea Tim seemed to be. "You can tie me up. How do you want me?"

 _Spread eagled and at my mercy_. 

"Let me find something to...secure you with, and I'll...put you how I want you," Tim said instead, trying to control his blush. He knew Jason wouldn't _really_ judge him, just...it still felt vulnerable and he was afraid that giving voice to his real wants might be too much.

He gave Jason another kiss, and then Jason moved back to let him up off the bed.

When he turned back from the closet with his four least favorite work ties in hand, Jason was naked and was lying casually back on the bed, head propped up on one hand.

"Am I the only one getting naked at this party?" Jason asked. "I've been looking forward to seeing your pretty little ass all day, it'd be a real shame to deprive me any longer."

Tim laughed and set the ties on the edge of the bed before briskly starting to shed his clothes.

"No show, huh?"

"You wanna see my ass or not?"

Jason mimed zipping his lips, and Tim couldn't help but laugh again, kicking away his underwear and stepping forward. Jason sat up halfway and caught his hips as Tim leaned down to kiss him, kissing back and running his hands up and down over his hips for a few moments before pulling back and spinning Tim around.

"Ah, there it is," he said, running his hands from Tim's hips up and over the globes of his ass. "Gotta get my touching in now before I can't use my hands."

"You're a dork," Tim said, but he pushed his ass back slightly into Jason's hands.

"Mhmm," Jason agreed absently, circling back to the bottom of his ass and squeezing tightly before smoothing his hands up and over again, and then leaning in and planting a kiss on one cheek. "Alright, I got my admiring in. Tie me up like one of your French girls, baby." He gave him a pat on the ass.

Tim laughed and grabbed the ties from the bed, heading toward the footboard and grabbing Jason's right ankle, beginning to wrap the tie around it. "I don't remember there being bondage in Titanic, but maybe I fell asleep during that part."

"You must have, Leonardo DiCaprio was a real rope bunny in that one. That's what makes it one of the classics."

Tim snorted. "You're stupid."

"You love me."

Tim finished tying his ankle to the bedpost and tested the knot, before skating his hand up Jason's calf and leaning down to kiss his ankle. "I do. That feel okay? Pull on it."

Jason pulled at his leg. "Yeah, it's not uncomfortable or anything."

"Good."

Tim moved to his other ankle and secured it quickly, once again checking if it was comfortable, before coming back around the bed and straddling Jason's stomach. As soon as he was seated on top of him, with Jason spread out and staring up at him, he felt his heart speed up. Yes. _Yes_. This was exactly what he wanted.

He leaned forward and started securing Jason's left wrist.

"So you haven't told me," Jason said. "What are you gonna do to me once you've got me all tied up? You just want me at your mercy, don't you?"

He had said it jokingly, but, feeling brave, Tim pulled back from working on his wrist and looked him in the eyes. "That's exactly what I want," he said seriously.

Was it too much?

He saw Jason's pupils dilate. " _Oh_ ," Jason breathed out, barely audible.

Apparently not.

Tim went back to securing his left wrist to the bedpost and tested the knot. "Is that too tight?"

Jason pulled at it. "No, it's good."

Tim leaned over to the right wrist. "As for what I'm gonna do to you, I've got plans, I think we're gonna need some toys. And I wanna ride you. You want me to ride you, Jay?"

"Oh fuck yeah I do. What toys?"

Tim gave a small grin. "That might be a surprise."

Jason made a small noise in the back of his throat, and Tim could feel that he'd tensed up slightly under him. "No surprises."

Tim dropped Jason's wrist and stroked his hand soothingly through Jason's hair. "Okay, no surprises, no surprises," he said calmly. "I was thinking a cock ring and the prostate massager, is that okay?"

Jason nodded.

"Do you want the remote?"

This time Jason paused for a moment before responding. "No, you can have it."

"You sure?"

Jason looked more sure when he nodded. "Yes."

"Okay. What's our safeword gonna be?"

Jason thought for a moment. "Lollipop." The corners of his lips twitched up. "Oh lolli, lolli, lolli, lollipop."

Tim smiled. "Lollipop it is. Bad music aside." 

"Oh would you have preferred: she she lick me like a lollipop, she—"

Tim put his hand over Jason's mouth. "No. Not when _you're_ singing it, at least."

That got him a muffled, indignant, "Hey!"

He took his hand off of Jason's mouth and leaned forward again to finish tying up his right wrist, and then paused. "You still okay with being tied up?"

"Yeah, baby." He puckered his lips, and Tim dropped a kiss on them before quickly finishing the knot and checking that it felt okay.

Tim got the toys and lube out of the nightstand and set them on the bed beside Jason's chest where he could see them before climbing back onto him, straddling his hips and grinding their cocks together briefly.

Jason's eyes closed and he let out a small, "Mmh."

"I'm gonna prep you for the plug, okay? It's gonna be kinda hard to get in because you can't put your knees up."

"That's okay, go ahead."

Tim lubed up the fingers on one hand and leaned down to kiss him, reaching back and pushing two fingers into him at the same time.

Jason groaned into Tim's mouth, squirming as he tried to grind back down onto the fingers and up against Tim's body.

They made out steadily as Tim slowly fingered him open, until he had four fingers spread inside him and he could feel Jason was now fully hard against his stomach.

"Oh, Tim, _Tim_ , Tim," Jason was chanting in soft gasps against his lips, his hips meeting every thrust of Tim's fingers.

"You ready for me to put it in?"

"Yeah, yeah," Jason opened his eyes and they were glazed and pleading. "Oh god, please."

"Okay, I'm gonna put on the cock ring first, alright?"

"Okay, okay, okay," Jason panted, nodding frantically and trying to grind down against Tim's fingers, which had stopped moving.

Tim eased his fingers out, and Jason let out a whine, grinding up against him.

"Shh-shh, just a couple more seconds." Tim grabbed the cock ring, prostate massager, and lube, and got on his knees between Jason's legs. He carefully put on the cock ring, then opened the lube, liberally coating the massager. "I'm about to put it in, okay?"

"Mm."

Tim pressed the toy inside him with little resistance, and as soon as it was fully seated, Jason's hips bucked and he let out a loud, long, wanton moan.

" _Ohhhhhh. Ohh, Tim, oh_." He ground his ass down, Tim's hand pressing against the base and making it press harder against his prostate. His breath hitched like a sob. "Oh god." His breath hitched again and he rolled his hips. " _Oh god, oh god, Tim_."

"Good, Jay?" Tim rocked his hand forward, pressing harder against the base of the plug.

Jay gave a choked laugh. "So— _unh_ —" his hips hitched, "so fucking good. Beyond good."

"Good. You look so fucking sexy like this."

" _Ah_ — yeah?"

"Mhmm." Tim's eyes were dark. "Spread out for me and turned on to the point of desperation, god you look— you _sound_ —" he cut himself off. "Fuck. You're so fucking sexy."

It was hard to tell with how flushed Jason already was from the exertion of trying to fuck himself on Tim's fingers and then the toy while tied up and barely able to move, but it was very possible he was blushing.

Tim slid his hand away from the base of the toy and reached up to grab the remote. "I'm gonna turn it on on the lowest setting, okay?"

Jason nodded.

Tim pressed the first button, and Jason's hips jerked. " _Unhhhhhhhhh_ fuck."

"Good?"

"Mmmmnhhhh." Jason had his head thrown back against the pillow, with his eyes shut tight and his jaw clenched, his arms clearly straining against their binds, and his hips were twitching erratically. 

"I'm gonna start prepping myself now."

Jason merely gave a choked whine in response.

It didn't take long for Tim to get himself opened up sufficiently, and Jason was still making little incoherent noises and fucking back down against the toy by the time Tim was done.

Tim slicked Jason's leaking cock up with lube. "You ready for me to ride you?"

Jason shook his head. " _Ah_ — w-wait. C— _unhh_ — o-o-off."

"You want me to turn the vibrator off?" Tim grabbed the remote and turned it off.

Jason's muscles relaxed all at once and he took several deep, shuddering breaths, his eyes closed, and slowly rolled his hips. "I-I-I-I will f-fucking come immediately if y-y-you start riding me with th-that thing o-on. Cock ring or n-n-not."

"Okay. Do you need more time?"

"Y-yeah. Just. A sec." 

Tim idly stroked his cock as Jason continued to breathe deeply with his eyes closed, still rolling his hips. Even approaching under control, Jason was a sight to behold.

"Okay, I'm good, I'm good," Jason eventually said.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. You gonna come up here and ride my cock or have you got me all tied up like this for no reason?"

Tim smiled. "Alright smartass, I'm coming."

He straddled Jason's hips again and rose up on his knees, reaching behind himself to grab Jason's cock, lining him up and slowly sinking down until he was fully seated.

Tim's eyes fought to slide shut, but he forced them to stay open so he could watch Jason's face.

"Oh fuck yeah babe," Jason gasped, his eyes shut and his head thrown back against the pillow, mouth open as he panted. " _God_ you feel so fucking good."

Tim rolled his hips and they both groaned.

Jason pulled at his restraints, and Tim rose up on his knees and sank back down, starting to fuck himself on Jason's cock in earnest.

"Fuck. Fuck, fuck. You can turn it back on," Jason got out, eyes still clenched shut.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, _unh_ , do it."

Tim reached for the remote and turned the vibrator back onto the lowest setting, and Jason let out a high keen, immediately grinding down against it. Tim did his best to move with him and not lose his rhythm, his hand clenching against Jason's chest for balance.

Jason tried to thrust up to meet him for the most part, but occasionally his hips would move of their own accord and the vibrator would make them buck wildly. 

"Can I turn it up a notch, Jay?" Tim asked, after a bit, holding the remote up and watching him with hooded eyes. He was handling the whole thing admirably, managing to keep a steady rhythm despite Jason's irregular movements.

"Mmmmh," was all Jason got out, but he nodded his head.

Tim turned the vibrator up to the second level, and Jason's whole body jerked.

A high, " _Auhhhhhhhh_!" was wrenched out of him, and tears pricked at his eyes.

"You okay?" Tim asked, still steadily rolling his hips.

Jason nodded his head and took in a jagged breath that came right back out in a long, throaty moan, and Tim couldn't help leaning down to kiss and suck over his neck, perfectly bared as it was.

Jason's mouth opened further on a gasp and he tilted his head more, baring more of his throat. Tim sucked on the spot just behind his jaw, and Jason let out a high pitched whine before his hips bucked harshly.

" _Mmm_ ," Tim let out against his skin. "God that's hot."

He sat back and ran his hand over Jason's chest as he returned to fully riding him. "Fuck, oh god fuck me," he gasped out, as Jason snapped his hips up to meet him. He ground his hips against him, his eyes squeezed shut.

Jason increasingly fell apart underneath him, his thighs shaking and his erratic bucking increasing, and still only able to get out incoherent whines and moans as his brain turned to an endorphin-filled mush. 

"It's a good thing I'm such a steady rider, hm?" Tim said, still smoothly rolling his hips, moving with him as Jason's hips jerked again. "You might've bucked anyone else." Truth be told, Tim thought it was kind of funny — Jason was like one of those bucking broncos at western themed bars. 

He ran a hand through Jason's hair, his hips moving faster. "God you're so fucking beautiful." Jason _was_ beautiful. Jason was also a fucking _mess_ right now. It was possibly the sexiest goddamn thing Tim had ever seen. "Are you gonna come soon?"

Jason whined and nodded.

"Can I turn it up again?"

Jason whined again, but didn't nod or shake his head.

"I need a yes or no. You can say no."

Jason nodded.

"Yes I can turn it up?"

He nodded again before his head tipped back and another moan was wrenched out of him.

Tim turned the vibrator up to the third setting — the highest — and Jason's entire body tensed up as he came hard with a choked sound. His hips thrusted up, grinding up against Tim's ass for a moment before they jerked, and then his right arm pulled hard at the tie, the thumb and forefinger held out to make an L. Tim quickly clicked the vibrator off, and Jason went boneless.

"Do you want me to get off of you?" Tim asked.

Jason slowly shook his head, eyes shut.

After a few long minutes, he managed to open his mouth. "Y-y-you sh-should g-get y-y-y-y'self 'ff." His words slurred toward the end, but they were understandable enough.

Tim hesitantly started to stroke his cock.

"Th-th-th'y'go," Jason sighed, presumably badly slurring 'there you go'.

Tim's hand sped. "Can I come on you?"

"Mm." Jason nodded, watching him with barely-open eyes. "C'mon b'by."

With a small groan, Tim finally came over Jason's stomach.

Jason gave another small, satisfied, "Mm."

Tim caught his breath and then leaned forward and gave Jason a long, slow kiss.

"Okay?" He asked, when he finally pulled back.

"Mhmm. 'M good."

"I love you."

Jason kissed him again. "Love you too," he got out, but it was still badly slurred.

Tim pulled back and reached over to free one wrist and then the other. He pulled Jason's wrists to his chest and massaged the marks on them, pressing a kiss to the inside of each wrist.

"I love you," he mumbled again against his skin, and Jason smiled tiredly.

Eventually, he got up, making a bit of a mess as Jason's come came dripping back out of him. He rushed to the bathroom on shaky legs and attempted to clean himself up before bringing a washcloth in to clean Jason off. 

Tim carefully took the cock ring off and the plug out, setting them and the lube on the nightstand to deal with later, and then gently began cleaning him up.

Jason gave a soft, pleased sigh, his eyes closed and his body still boneless, as Tim dragged the warm washcloth over his stomach, and Tim pressed a slow kiss to his lips, only pulling back when Jason's hands crept up over his hips and squeezed. He gave him a final peck before returning to cleaning him up.

Once he finished, he circled to the foot of the bed and finally freed Jason's ankles, massaging them briefly, and then draped the duvet over Jason and slid into bed with him.

"Comfy?"

Jason curled up against his chest, wrapping an arm around his waist. "Mhmm. L've you b'by."

Tim ran a hand through Jason's hair. "Love you too."


End file.
